


Christmas Morning Kisses

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, Dorky Angel, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, POV Angel (BtVS), Snarky Cordelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: He was the master of looking calm, cool, and collected (or so he thinks).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://castiel-knight-of-hell.tumblr.com/post/135840470399/which-half-of-your-otp-starts-christmas-morning-by
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Angel and Cordelia are in a relationship.

Angel woke up on Christmas morning frowning at the oddly cold temperature in the bed. The coldness shouldn’t have impacted him as a vampire, but the bed felt empty and lonely without Cordelia. He had been looking forward to their usual morning snuggles and kisses. It was one of the best parts of his day.

Angel got dressed without bothering to attempt to tame his wild hair and made his way downstairs. Before he reached the bottom of the steps, he spotted Cordelia getting herself a cup of coffee and noticed a sprig of mistletoe placed over the entrance to the kitchen.

Angel smirked to himself and picked up a random demonology book from his desk. He casually leaned against the wall near the entrance to the kitchen and pretended to be absorbed in reading about some demon. He was the master of acting cool, calm, and collected.

Cordelia walked by him, leaning up to give him a soft peck on the lips and Angel acted surprised before he returned the kiss. When she drew back from the kiss, Cordelia giggled at him, which made Angel frown.

She gestured to the book he was holding. “Your book’s upside down, dumbass.”

Embarrassed, he fumbled with the book for a bit before he managed to turn it in the correct direction. Cordy’s melodic laughter echoed through the kitchen as she prepared breakfast for herself.

“Merry Christmas, you dork.” He turned to face Cordy, who was smiling affectionately at him.

Angel responded with a small, equally affectionate smile of his own. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
